1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable toothbrush. More specifically, the invention provides a system within a portable toothbrush for delivery of a self-contained supply of dentifrice.
2. Related Art
A variety of portable toothbrushes having self-contained supplies of toothpaste or other dentifrice is known in the related art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,898 issued to Lamberti (filed Aug. 6, 1965) describes a self-contained puncturable package of toothpaste adhered to the head of a toothbrush on the opposite side of the bristles. Yanz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,898 issued May, 1986, discloses a toothbrush having a severable packet of toothpaste which is compressed by pressure applied against a stiff, hinged receptacle lid and, thus, driven against solid spikes in the back of the brush; hence, puncturing the packet and driving its contents driven through holes in the head to the bristles. Grosfilley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,641 issued July, 1989, discloses a toothbrush having "a cavity filled with a dose of toothpaste and initially closed by a protective film" which film is torn by compression against a sharp ridge; further compression drives the toothpaste through ducts within the head and into the bristles. Matthews in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,333 (issued Dec. 19, 1995) discloses a packet of sterilizing solution which is punctured within its receptacle in the back of the brush upon closure of a stiff, hinged compartment lid having solid sharp-pointed projections. There remains a need for an effective, efficient, and comfortable toothbrush which is economical to manufacture and procure and which is appealing to modem ideas of style and utility.